<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>obscene by magistank</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609515">obscene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistank/pseuds/magistank'>magistank</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Peter Parker, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Harry didn't die, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, harry is less of an ass lol, peter is very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistank/pseuds/magistank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's fantasies for his best friend come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn &amp; Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>obscene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>peter is mega bottom cause this is meant to be tobey maguire's peter parker and james franco's harry osborn!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>neither of them could tell how they ended up this way.</p><p>it started as just a thought for harry. an obscene thought, one that he didn't even think he could ever come up with on his own. a hand on top of the groin of his jeans that were certainly too tight, a desperate noise here and there. it would eventually lead to nothing separating the contact between their hot skin. harry would have his friend completely vulnerable under him, submitting to almost every move he made. it was always so vivid when the fantasy would invade his mind during the nights that he couldn't stop thinking about peter.</p><p>the difference now is that the real thing is right in front of him.</p><p>peter's toned, slender body is presented right in front of harry, lying completely naked and only half-covered by a pristine white sheet. peter is nervous, the expression on his face says it all, and - oh god - is he shaking? even the way that the boy's hands grip the pillows he's pressed into almost make harry lose his focus.</p><p>he reminds harry of a feather. he's so pure, and so soft. he's almost afraid to touch him the wrong way, as if he would blow away in the wind if he wasn't treated right. peter is looking up at harry with a dazed, and almost confused expression now - likely because for the past few moments all harry could even think to do was admire the state that he's in, with his red lips and long lashes catching the sunlight that comes in through the open windows. harry looks at him, and his mind silently attempts to take back the things he's done to wrong this angel who has somehow been bestowed upon him.</p><p>the attempts are short-lived, however. though harry would love nothing more than to make everything up to the boy, he doesn't want to lose this moment. peter seems to almost whine for him to stop staring and just take him right there, and harry would be a fool to not accept. within moments he's right back on top of his friend, pinning his hands down into the mattress and attacking his neck with his lips and tongue, and occasionally a gentle nip from his teeth. the gasps that come from peter when harry's teeth graze his neck make him want to go harder, but he's still afraid of hurting him.</p><p>they're both painfully hard now. harry's waited long enough for a moment like this, and peter's exhilaration shows as he starts to lift his hips up into his friend's own. he can barely help it at this point - he lets himself rut against the boy now, first wrapping his hand around peter's length and then his own, rubbing them together slowly.</p><p>"fuck, harry, i-"</p><p>he doesn't let him finish the thought, instead choosing to catch his lips in a kiss full of tongue and moans in between. the way peter writhes under him is so obscene. it's almost as if he's shying away, but harry can tell from his moans of approval and bucking into his hand that this is more than okay for the two of them.</p><p>he finally releases peter from the kiss, staring in awe once again at the work he's made on peter's flushed skin. there's marks that he knows are going to darken by tomorrow, and his lips are almost swollen now from the nips and harsh kisses that harry leaves him with. his cheeks are so pink, maybe from his shyness, or maybe simply from the heat that rises in his body with every thrust into harry's hand.</p><p>"do you know how fucking beautiful you are?"</p><p>the question is rhetorical, both of them know it. peter can only smile abashedly in response, and the contrast between the purity in his face and the lewdness of their current situation almost sends harry over the edge.</p><p>it's so fucking obscene. that's the only way to describe it. harry has his best friend, someone he shouldn't be doing something like this with, grinding against his own cock, held together by his hand. they're both so desperate, trying to get even closer to each other, as if that were even possible. he almost can't believe it's happening, but peter is there, he's real, and he's whispering harry's name into his ear in between moans as he grips his shoulders as if to ground himself.</p><p>harry always wondered what peter must look like when he finishes. plenty of his fantasies about his friend included it, but the real thing is so, so much better than anything he could have imagined. peter almost forgets how to say his name as he comes, desperately babbling it as his thrusts slow in harry's hand, his cum dripping from his cock all over his torso.</p><p>it's not long until harry follows suit, and all he does is collapse on top of him. he almost feels like he's floating, embracing peter's smaller frame under him as they both come down from their short high. he doesn't need to say anything - anything that could come out of his mouth now could ruin this perfect moment. all he does is leave a last kiss on peter's collarbone before drifting off to sleep with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>